Heart?
by Blinded by the Love
Summary: "Professor… you gave me life in this beautiful world. I remember every day we spent together. You gave me everything I needed and more…" more tears rolled down my face. "Thank you… Father." Oneshot.


"Are the systems working properly?" The blond haired man asked.

"No problem," I responded, clenching my hands and moving my shoulders.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, helping me stand up.

"You are my professor." There was no emotion in my voice.

"Good. You're name will be… Rin."

I'm getting ahead of myself, though. I'm a robot that was made by a scientist named Len Kagamine. I'm the most advanced piece of technology in the world.

However, there is something that my professor still hasn't made. It is something called a heart.

"Every human has one," He said, "Sadly, it's just not something that can be made. I've been trying to make one for awhile now, but I'm having troubles." He said that about four-hundred years ago. He was five hundred years ahead of his time, and that's how he was able to make me.

No, these past four centuries haven't been the greatest. I've been alone ever since my professor died, so I had always wondered a few points in order to pass the time.

Why was making a heart for me so important? Why did he always buy stuff for me? Why would he make something like me? These are only a few of the questions that haunted me.

One day, as I was thinking about this, I walked past his computer and stopped in my tracks.

"_The answers could be right here!" _ I thought, walking towards the old machine. I wasn't even sure if it still worked, but it was worth a try.

I stood over the desk that he had spent his last days sitting at. I remembered that when he would press the "Enter" key, he would say, "This is the basic command for any program or document." I put my finger on the key and pressed it, making the computer whirr to life. Once it finished loading, I looked at the icons on his desktop, then realized what his background was.

A girl that looked exactly like me.

"It looks like me… but I don't ever remember wearing a dress…" The girl in the picture had short blond hair, icy blue eyes, and was wearing a yellow dress. I decided I would figure it out later. I looked over the icons once more, but found nothing useful. I clicked on "Menu." Still nothing. Finally, I went to "All Programs," and clicked on something that caught my eye.

"Rin's Heart"

Before it opened, a warning message shot onto the screen, and I read what it said.

"**Rin,**

**I know that you must be curious as to what this program is. I left this world without giving you answers, and I apologize. However, you must never open this program. It is still a work in progress, and might be too much for you. I'm sorry I couldn't finish it in time.**

**-Len"**

Of course, this didn't stop me. I closed the warning and continued, when another warning shot up.

"**Attach wire to port. When you have done so, click continue."**

I looked around and saw a dusty old wire. I attached it to my arm like the professor had done so many times before, and clicked continue.

"**Uploading data to port BY7C24"**

I felt a shock in my arm as I watched the loading screen began to fill. When it was almost done, I felt a drop of water run down my metal cheek. Except, it wasn't metal anymore. I reached up and touched my face where it was wet. Just then, it finished. There wasn't just one tear anymore, there was a flood of them. The computer screen went black for just a second, and I saw my reflection. I looked the same, except my eyes looked like those of a living person, rather than those of a machine.

Suddenly, I started sobbing. I couldn't control myself. I cried and cried, forming little puddles of tears on the desk.

Finally, when I regained my composure, I looked back up at the screen. There was a slideshow playing, and I looked at the title.

"**Rin's Life"**

It suddenly hit me. Len had created me. He was a lonely man, and he made me for that reason. He had always talked about his sister, and I wondered why they never visited each other. Now, as I watched the slideshow, I knew. There were pictures of the girl who looked like me, who I now realized looked like Len. It was her whole life span. The last few slides showed this;

A girl, smiling and sitting in a field of flowers, wearing an orange dress.

The same girl, lying a hospital bed, with life support in the background, smiling painfully at the camera.

A group of people dressed in black, gathered around a coffin, each holding a single flower.

Len, trying to wipe the tears from his face, placing a yellow tulip on a grave, with a tombstone that read "Rin Kagamine, Loving sister of Len Kagamine."

Fresh tears found their way to my eyes. I pushed away from the desk and stumbled to the door. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. I felt a pain in my chest. It's hard to explain, but whatever the case, it hurt.

"H…Heart…?" I opened the door to reveal a felid of yellow tulips, and wandered into it. I had never been outside before. Once I got far enough away from the house, I fell to my knees and wailed. It was the saddest sound I had ever heard, and it had come from me, a robot born without emotions.

"I never knew… I never knew!" What I had said hadn't made much sense, but what I had meant was "I'm beginning to understand why I was born. In this world, it must be sad being alone." I thought of Len, and all the things he had bought for me, including an orange dress. He had always seemed so happy about it, while I had just stood there, staring at him emotionlessly. I felt so bad that I had never hugged him back, had never smiled back at him, that I had never comforted him when he was sad.

I stood up and picked as many flowers as I could carry, then started running towards the place I was born, the place my professor had lived, and the place that he had died.

I ran through the open door and stopped when I got to his chair, the place he had been sitting when he died. I dropped all the flowers on the ground around it except for one, which I put on the chair.

"Professor… you gave me life in this beautiful world. I remember every day we spent together. You gave me everything I needed and more…" more tears rolled down my face. "Thank you… Father."

x6 MONTHS LATERx

The robot that wrote this story truly was a miracle. The girl went around singing all of her feelings. Sadly, the miracle lasted only a moment. Her heart became full of feelings, making it too big for her to handle. The robot shorted out, never to move again. However, even in her moment of passing, she still had a smile on her face, for she knew. She knew that she had a real soul, and that she would see her professor again. She would never cry another tear.


End file.
